


Detective Laura and the professor's crush

by GhastlyDisco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-Season/Series 02, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDisco/pseuds/GhastlyDisco
Summary: An adventure game about Hollstein solving a mystery in their new home.





	Detective Laura and the professor's crush

Since AO3 doesn't host fan games, play  _Detective Laura and the professor's crush_  on the following page: <https://ester-olsen.itch.io/detective-laura>.


End file.
